Kylie y Kyle
by Noname Canterville
Summary: Kyley su lado Jersey, ese que era casi todo lo opuesto a Kyle, un lado que odiaba... ¿Pero que era realmente Kyley? ¿En verdad solo era un lado Jersey o había algo más en él?


Kylie y Kyle.

Kyley, ese era el maldito nombre por el cual se le conocía a ese fastidioso ser que vivía con él, no podía decir exactamente si era un ser que vivía en su mente algo así como un alter ego u otra cosa más aterradora pero su madre y otras personas habían optado por denominarle como "su lado Jersey".

Y no era algo que estuviera mal… bueno si era algo que esta terriblemente mal, pero mientras vivió sin conocer ese lado suyo todo estuvo bien, lo malo es que después de conocerlo todo se fue al carajo, a veces, algunas veces le hablaba y era fastidioso escucharlo en su mente y contenerse de contestarle estando en presencia de otra gente que podría tomarlo por loco. Lo peor no fue eso, no, lo peor vino después cuando esa parte de el comenzó a tomar más conciencia hubiera gente de Jersey cerca o no Kyley se las ingeniaba para tomar el mando del cuerpo de ambos y cuando eso pasaba era molesto.

Al principio sus amigos realmente creían que Kyle se había vuelto loco luego recordaron quien era exactamente Kyley y lo ayudaron con su problema, por que si, Kyley era un verdadero problema, un dolor de cabeza especialmente para Stanley por que no soportaba ver a su mejor amigo tener actitudes de perra en celo insinuándosele a hombres y mujeres por igual, lo peor era cuando estos aceptaban y por suerte siempre estuvo cerca para intervenir y evitar que el pelirrojo saliera realmente herido.

Kyley era como un niño pequeño, curioso, impertinente, mal educado y sumamente hiriente con las palabras y quizás el mayor problema es que era una zorra pero en realidad solo quería algo de atención, al principio de todos luego puso sus ojos especialmente en Stanley a quien insistía en joderlo, en hacerle insinuaciones, él sabía que ese azabache sentía algo por Kyle y quería joderlos a ambos, a Kyle por ser un maldito pendejo con él por no aceptarlo, por tratar de ocultarlo y por siempre herirlo y a Stanley por ayudarlo pero sobre todo por que era un jodido mentiroso con él, desde que lo conoció solo le había mentido.

Y es que Kyley no era realmente un lado de Jersey con el que Kyle había nacido solo por haber sido concebido en esa parte del mundo, la historia de Kyle y Kyley se remontaba a muchos, muchos siglos atrás, mucho antes incluso de la venida el primer hijo de Dios pero después de que Adán y Eva fueran desterrados de la tierra, en ese entonces el único existente era Kyley, Kyle "nacería" después.

Kyley era un demonio, pero no un demonio cualquiera era un demonio "hijo" de Lilith y de hecho era sumamente parecido a ella, cabello rizado y rojo como el fuego, piel blanca y ojos verdes, sumamente atractivo que al igual que su madre se divertía haciendo caer a los humanos en sus redes…

¿Quién es Lilith? Para aquellos que no la conozcan deben saber que Lilith fue la primera mujer creada, no, Eva no fue la primera solo los judíos y algunas otras personas conocen y saben de Lilith quien fue una mujer que fue creada de la tierra como Adán, pero era una mujer que odiaba tener que estar sometida ante "su marido", una mujer que lo desafiaba no solo a él si no a Dios también por lo que se hartó de ambos y decidió huir para unirse con los demonios y todos los pelirrojos eran sus descendientes, algunos descendientes eran hijos de demonios otros de humanos.

Y si, Kyley o como mejo era conocido por su madre, Kylie era parte de sus "hijos" con demonios, pero Kylie era entre todos su consentido por ser el más parecido físicamente a ella, lo había criado desde que era un bebe y nunca se había separado de él, le había enseñado algunos trucos que como todo demonio debía saber pero también le había enseñado lo básico en seducción, ella era una especie de súcubo que hacía caer en los hombre en sus redes con la única finalidad de corromperlos para hacer de ellos "escoria" humana, ese tipo de personas que se dejaban llevar por las pasiones, esas personas que vivían en pecado y entonces si lo deseaba podría devorar el alma de ese humano y había enseñado a su hijo consentido a ser justo como ella, pero mucho mejor pues Kylie tenía esta habilidad especial de cambiar de apariencia según los gustos de su "preza" podía ser una mujer hermosa y voluptuosa como su madre, o un chico muy atractivo, siempre de buen cuerpo y lindo rostro no había hombre o mujer que se resistiera a él, y generalmente bastaba un beso para terminar de corromper sus almas, aunque claro primero tenía que crear un vínculo con estas personas, tenía que "enamorarlas" para que surgiera efecto.

Pero entonces ¿Cómo fue que nació Kyle? Todo ocurrió cuando Kylie se enamoró pero no de un demonio o de un humano si no de un ángel o mejor dicho cuando un ángel lo enamoró, ese ángel le había enseñado muchas cosas, cosas que el pelirrojo anteriormente no había experimentado como el amor, era estúpido y por supuesto que cuando Lilith se enteró de tal cosa intentó por todos los medios deshacerse de ese estorbo, su Kylie no podía estar con un asqueroso ángel sirviente de aquel que la había desterrado del paraíso por eso intentó asesinarlo pero para desgracia suya su hijo realmente se había enamorado de ese ángel y fue incluso capaz de arriesgar su vida por ese bastardo emplumado y más aún alejarse de ella y aceptar unirse al bando del cielo para poder estar con ese desgraciado.

-Si tan solo lo hubieras aceptado todo hubiera sido diferente-suspiró el pelirrojo antes de abandonar el infierno junto con su ángel.

Al llegar al cielo como no podía permanecer ahí siendo un demonio tuvieron que convertirlo en un ángel pero algo era indudable cuando se nacía ángel o demonio no se podía cambiar ese hecho y aunque se pudiera "bloquear" al demonio nunca se iría siempre seguiría ahí aunque sin poder y al ser convertido en un ángel el pelirrojo ya no podía seguir teniendo su nombre de demonio pues eso significaba que aún pertenecía al infierno por ello se decidió que de ahora en adelante se le conocería como Kyle, ese sería su "nombre de ángel".

Y así comenzó su vida ya no como Kylie si no como Kyle pero aunque al principio fue lindo vivir con su ángel poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a tornarse aburridas más por que el siempre había sido un espíritu libre, un alma curiosa que le encantaba explorar y conocer más, además de que a pesar de que ya no fuera el mismo demonio de antes aún tenía algunos deseos, su alma aún estaba llena de lujuria y esos actos en el cielo no eran permitidos y al bermejo le fastidiaba que lo reprimieran por ello.

Pensó en proponerle a su ángel huir del cielo juntos pero era algo muy arriesgado por que si los descubrían los desterrarían del cielo y como él pelirrojo ya había traicionado antes al infierno en cuanto pusieran un pie en ese lugar los demonios y otras criaturas infernales los harían sus prisioneros y los torturarían por la eternidad, entonces comenzó a buscar otra forma para salirse de ahí sin que los afectara y fue cuando descubrió que una forma de poder divertirse era pidiéndole al cielo que los dejara ir a la tierra como humanos, ya se había hecho incontables veces que un ángel o pareja de ángeles fueran a la tierra como humanos para ayudarlos de una forma discreta aunque claro que estos ángeles no recordaban nada de su vida en el cielo ni lo que realmente eran.

Una vez que estuvo de vuelta con su ángel le propuso su idea de ir a la tierra aunque este no parecía muy convencido nunca antes había dejado el cielo, al menos no sin dejar de ser ángel y eso le preocupaba mucho por no decir que le aterraba estar en la tierra tan desprotegidos.

-¿En cualquier caso por qué quieres ir a la tierra? Aquí lo tenemos todo allá abajo nada y es posible que no volvamos en una sola pieza.

-Es que… no creas que no me gusta estar aquí arriba contigo pero últimamente siento que me asfixio son tantas reglas tantas cosas tan fastidiosas, por favor hay que ir allá abajo al menos por un tiempo, por favor-suplicó el de cabello rizado.

Su ángel lo dudo un poco pero Kyle realmente parecía necesitar distraerse por lo que luego de mucho meditarlo accedió a la propuesta de su pelirrojo.

-Bien lo haremos, pero solo un par de vidas… no quiero ser por siempre un humano, me gusta ser un ángel-accedió

-Gracias, eres el mejor-exclamó mientras lo abrazaba.

Luego de algún tiempo de haber hecho la propuesta el cielo les dio la autorización de ir a la tierra como humanos a los ángeles pero con ciertas condiciones como cambiar para bien la vida de las personas además, estar siempre juntos así reencarnaran en humanos del mismo sexo no podían mantenerse alejados.

-Kyle aún es un ángel muy inestable y si se vuelven humanos será pero, su demonio podría volver tarde o temprano por eso tu debes estar a su lado tu eres el único que puede controlar a su demonio en caso de que durante el tiempo en la tierra vuelva-le advirtieron al ángel responsable del pelirrojo –Y otra cosa, mientras sean humanos no importa si ambos son hombre y mujer bajo ninguna circunstancia van a poder dar a luz a un hijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-preguntó molesto

-Por que aunque haya sido convertido Kyle aún tiene parte de demonio no podemos arriesgarnos con un híbrido aquí en el cielo, sería muy inestable.

-Pero ambos seríamos humanos, no veo el problema en que tengamos hijos.

-Aunque lo sean el producto podría heredar algo de ambos así que nada de hijos.

-Pero si siendo humanos no lo recordaremos ¿De que sirve la advertencia?-pregunto aún más fastidiado

-Para que no nos reclamen por nada cuando vuelvan al cielo y lo recuerden todo.

El ángel gruño pero termino por acceder a todas las condiciones aunque prefería no decirle a su pelirrojo eso último.

Finalmente llego el tan esperado día en que ambos podrían ir a la tierra y el hijo de Lilith estaba más que entusiasmado por el asunto, antes de partir los ángeles ataron un hilo rojo a los dedos de ambos.

-Este hilo los conectará siempre para que nunca se pierdan y eventualmente se encuentren para que no se separen durante el camino y al final siempre terminen juntos, es irrompible al menos de las maneras convencionales por que como humanos serán incapaces de verlo pero si por alguna razón estando ahí abajo recuerdan quienes son actualmente podrán ver el hilo que los une y si intentan de romperlo las consecuencias sobre ambos serán terribles-les advirtieron antes de que ambos ángeles partieran a la tierra.

Cada vida fue una experiencia inolvidable y servía para que ambos ángeles reforzaran su amor al superar las adversidades que cada época tuvo para ellos además de que les sirvió a ambos para cambiar un poco especialmente Kyle quien poco a poco fue saciando su curiosidad, comenzó a ser un poco más maduro, comenzó a tener menos apetito sexual y sobre todo comenzó a dejar de importarse tanto por su físico como anteriormente lo hacía, cada que reencarnaban en otra vida el pelirrojo antes de volver a la tierra pedía ya no ser tan llamativo como lo fue en el pasado, su aspecto poco a poco iba deformando más en el de un simple humano sin mucho atractivo al menos ya no el mismo de antes.

Pero no todo fue felicidad, dado que se divertían tanto como humanos, poco a poco la idea de volver al cielo comenzó a parecerles aburrida y preferían reencarnar directamente como humanos sin darse un tiempo de vivir como ángeles, cosa que por lo regular hacían entre reencarnación y reencarnación provocando que en el proceso poco a poco dejaran de ser menos ángeles y ser más humanos lo que provocaría que, como los ángeles habían predicho, con el pasar tanto tiempo Kylie tomara más fuerza, si, el demonio del ángel pelirrojo comenzaba a volver y no solo era su personalidad si no también algo de su poder oscuro, el poder inherente que cada hijo de Lilith tenía, el ser un veneno mortal que corrompía a los humanos afectando principalmente a su pareja y también las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

-Eres un mentiroso Stanley-le decía el pelirrojo a ese maldito azabache que intentaba devolverlo para que no dañara a Kyle para que Kyley no hiciera una locura que pudiera provocarle problemas a su judío amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó el otro molesto mirando desafiante los ojos verdes que parecían brillar a la luz de la luna, ambos estaban en el cuarto de Marsh, Kylie había intentado sin éxito acostarse con él.

-Dijiste que me amabas tan cual era, pero no fue así siempre intentaste cambiarme.

-Oye… yo amo a Kyle…

-¡Y yo soy parte de Kyle!-gritó el otro furioso –Solo mentiste desde un principio solo te intereso mi cara linda solo te intereso tenerme como un lindo trofeo del cual pudieras presumir siempre haber domado a una bestia como yo-siseo con odio

-Realmente no entiendo de lo que hablas Kyley ahora deja que Kyle vuelva.

Los ojos verdes de llenaron de lagrimas pero se rehusaba a llorar, no valía la pena hacerlo, el había elegido ese destino fue un estúpido al confiar en Stanley.

-Lo dejaré que vuelva pero no creas que has ganado no puedes cambiar lo que somos y no podrás deshacerte de mi nunca, estamos unidos-sentenció y dejo volver al pelirrojo mientras el volvía a su celda.

"Odio haberte conocido, odio haberme enamorado de ti, pero supongo que lo merezco" pensaba y es que Kylie si recordaba todo, recordaba cuando Stanley lo enamoró siendo aún un demonio y el otro un ángel, cuando accedió a renunciar a su madre y al infierno para ir con "su ángel" por que según el Stan lo amaba tal cual era y lo primero que hizo al estar juntos fue cambiarlo para ser más como un ángel y durante cada vida se esforzó en cambiarlo, Stanley nunca lo amo, solo amo su rostro y su cuerpo como muchos otros pero el pendejo ese tuvo la suerte de haberle ganado en el juego de la seducción, se había visto como un novato cayendo ante las mismas tácticas que el usaba en los humanos. Era un castigo bien merecido.

"Lamento no haberte escuchado mamá" pensaba con tristeza mientras lloraba pero como le había dicho al otro, esto no estaba acabado aún estaban unidos por ese puto hilo rojo y mientras Kyle viviera el viviría, no podrían deshacerse de él nunca y llegaría su momento de la venganza de alguna forma llegaría y Stanley lo pagaría muy caro por haber jugado con él de esa forma.

 _ **N/A: Este es el segundo One-Shot que va relacionado un poco con el anterior de "Hijo de Dios", más tarde haré otro en el que todos se relacionen y entonces verán más claro la relación por momento solo son One-Shots de los personajes para conocer la historia de cada uno y que el que involucre a todos se entienda mejor.**_

 _ **Algunos de los otros One-Shots subsecuentes antes del que una todas las historias serán de: Stanley, Craig, (puede que de estos sea una sola historia) Tweek, quizás uno de Sheila y una posible secuela directa del otro One-Shot que involucre a Christopher y Damian.**_

 _ **N/A 2:**_

 _ **Lilith solo es reconocida entre los judíos y por lo tanto podría decirse que es Judía por ello Kyle siempre independientemente de la vida que le toque será judío son cosas que no puede cambiar como Kylie. (Dentro de este universo)**_

 _ **Lilith entre otras cosas es un demonio que además ataca a los bebés ya sea en el vientre o recién nacidos y a sus madres también.**_

 _ **Una cosilla más que quería decir con respecto al otro fic:**_

 _ **En una película que vi hace tiempo y cuyo nombre no recuerdo se menciona que en el Cielo se habla el francés y en el infierno el inglés esto me pareció curioso y quería compartirlo.**_


End file.
